


Facade

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molestation, Poor Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: An extended scene/my own thoughts on what happened before and after the scene where Armin and Jean are disgused as Eren and Historia (season 3, episode 1).Pre-JeanxArmin.





	Facade

“Such a beautiful, supple body.. so young and full of energy. Skin so pure...” Said the disgusting voice of the man standing behind Armin, dragging a hand up the boy’s thigh and grabbing it, giving it a squeeze. Armin let out a squeak of fear and panic, trying to lean back away from the man but struggling to do so from his bound arms. The man continued to touch the young boy, currently dressed in female hair and clothes, as Armin tried to endure this torture.

_You can do this... You have to, for Eren and Historia..._

But the boy still couldn’t hold on his voice as the man continued to speak.

“Yeah, you like that?” He muttered, stroking the boy’s neck and breasts, “let me hear you moan.” He grunted before reaching an arm down and tweaking the boy’s small nipple through his thin cotton shirt.  
“Well?” The man said again, cupping the boy’s chin in his hand. “How’s that? Doesn’t it feel good?” He questioned again. Armin only shuddered and let out another small noise. He felt disgusting.

“I’m just dying to hear your cute little voice.” The middle aged man purred into the blonds ear, his hand slipping south once more. Armin squirmed and his face reddened as he turned his ocean blue, tear filled eyes to Jean.

Jean, who was currently disguised as Eren, and sat bound up only yards in front of the blond, watching the whole scene in rigid frustration, disgust and anger. He met the blonds as they were turned to him for a moment before quickly turning his face and squeezing his own eyes shut. He clenched his jaw hard. The brunette couldn’t bear to watch any more of it. He lowered his head and only prayed that Mikasa and the others would come to their rescue soon.

_This is why I didn’t want to go through this shit a second time!_

“Jean..” a breathy whisper floated into his ears, coming as a plea from the blond. He slowly opened his eyes up again, looking over at Armin who had tears on his cheeks whilst the old man licked and kissed at his neck, mumbling about how beautiful he was. Thankfully, the man had not noticed the boy’s calling out to the other, but still Jean could do nothing but sit and watch in agony whilst the blond boy was groped by their kidnapper.

 

It was only a little while longer before Mikasa and the others swooped in, beating up the goons who came in and tying them up whilst freeing Armin and Jean from their torture.

Only after Jean had successfully tired up his captor did his frustration subsided slightly. He then looked frantically around before spotting Armin, who was sitting on the the ground, leaning against a crate with wide eyes staring off into nothing. His arms were squeezed around himself yet he had an facade of calmness about him.

Jean quickly ran over to the boy, leaning down on his knees to be at the blonds level.  
“Armin! Are you okay? You aren’t hurt?” He asked in panic.

The blue eyes turned to him and he gave a small, weak smile.  
“I’m okay.. I’m glad the plan worked..” he said with courage, but Jean could see the disgust and sickness hiding behind his words. Even if they had been through many traumatizing experiences, the effects of each didn’t lessen when they happened.  
Jean’s brow furrowed and he gave the boy a questioning stare. Armin shook his head, his eyes darting away. He knew it was no use to lie.

“I-I just...” the blond choked out.  
“I can still feel his hands..” he whispered, heart pounding and his eyes downcast.

Jean clenched his jaw, heart aching for the small boy as anger and loathing for the man swelled up inside him. He suddenly leaned forward, wrapping his long arms around the blond and holding him tightly. Armin flinched, but after a moment, Jean felt the weak limbs wrap around him as well, pulling him close.

“I’m so sorry Armin.. I wish there had been another way.” Jean whispered.

Armin’s eyes swelled up as tears spilled over, landing on Jeans shoulder. The taller boy wished he could do something, anything to stop the boy’s distress but he knew all he could do was be a comfort. Armin stayed silent as he just cried quietly into Jean, who held him close the whole while.

  
_Fuck..._

  
Jeans heart throbbed painfully.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t read all the way up through the manga, but have seen all the anime so if I mess up or conflict with something that happens after the latest episode I didn’t mean to.


End file.
